De ardides y plumas
by mutemuia
Summary: A grandes males, grandes remedios [Expect the Unexpected Challenge].
1. Chapter 1

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Nakamura sensei, que se divierte en prolongar nuestra agonía.

Este fic forma parte del _Expect the Unexpected Challenge_ de Skip Beat Discord.

Actualizaciones cada dos días.

* * *

**DE ARDIDES Y PLUMAS**

Cuando Ren se detuvo inesperadamente, en medio del concurrido hall de LME, Yashiro también lo hizo siguió su mirada. La muchedumbre seguía moviéndose a su alrededor, rodeándolos, como si ambos fueran una pequeña isla en un mar de gente.

Era Kyoko-chan, por supuesto.

Y como si sintiera la intensidad de su mirada, ella alzó los ojos y los vio. Pero su mirada pasó de largo, resbalándolos, como si fueran transparentes, negándose a reconocerlos —al menos a Ren, y por extensión, también a él— y el vago gesto de saludo de Yashiro murió antes de nacer.

Ren suspiró. Yashiro también suspiró. El uno resignado, el otro confundido.

Iba tan en contra de la naturaleza de Kyoko negarle las cortesías mínimas… Atentaba contra su carácter, su educación, su forma de ser… Era una conducta tan anti-Kyoko, que definitivamente Yashiro sabía que no se trataba solo de aquella terrible discusión en el coche, no. Una discusión, unas palabras airadas a cuenta de un tercero, la declaración explícita de que nadie la culparía por volverse a enamorar del cantante idiota… Todo eso dolía, es cierto, y a Yashiro le había recordado aquellos primeros tiempos en que Ren y Kyoko-chan no se soportaban. Pero lo habían superado. Juntos, habían construido algo parecido a una relación de respetuosa amistad —o de sempai / kohai, como diría Kyoko-chan—, y se necesitaría más de una violenta discusión para quebrarla. Así que necesariamente algo más tenía que haber pasado en los días siguientes, porque de repente, Ren dejó de mencionar su nombre, Kyoko dejó de mencionar a Ren, y cuando Yashiro, pobre incauto, lo hacía, la temperatura descendía drásticamente, casi hasta el punto de congelación.

Solo cuando el borrón rosa desapareció por uno de los pasillos, Ren reanudó su marcha a través del hall hacia los ascensores. Mientras caminaba a su lado, Yashiro fruncía el ceño, pensando en cuánto más drama podría soportar su corazón. Le dolía —casi físicamente— ver cómo sus dos representados se distanciaban, matando una historia de amor que sin dudas hubiera sido épica.

Esto no podía seguir así… Si de él dependiera, hace tiempo que ya los hubiera encerrado en un armario sin dejarlos salir hasta que le hubieran puesto su nombre a su primer hijo, o al menos al segundo… Pero claro, quizás esa fuera una solución _demasiado_ drástica…

Y mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, Yashiro murmuraba entre dientes algo sobre la influencia perniciosa del presidente Takarada en sus empleados.


	2. Chapter 2

Yashiro respetaba la privacidad de Kyoko. Si ella no quería decirle qué hacía esas noches que le pedía libres porque tenía un trabajo Love Me súper secreto, él no iba a presionarla, ni mucho menos.

Pero iba a averiguarlo igualmente, claro. Él era su mánager, y como tal, velaba por sus intereses, personales y profesionales, por el mejor cumplimiento de sus funciones, evidentemente, y si alguien tenía derecho a saberlo, ese iba a ser él, ¿verdad?

No tuvo más que pedirle a Sawara-san copia de todos los contratos de Kyoko-chan. Sip, tan fácil como eso… El buen hombre no tenía razones para desconfiar del mánager de la muchacha, así que le entregó una carpeta con su expediente.

Yashiro refrenó su curiosidad lo justo para caminar un pasillo, subir tres pisos en ascensor y andar otro pasillo más, con la carpeta bien apretada contra su pecho, hasta llegar a la privacidad de su despacho y allí, ya a puerta cerrada, zambullirse entre los papeles y soltar un gritito entrecortado, como de gatito resfriado, cuando por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Bien, bien…, se dijo, mientras leía _ese_ contrato. Esto era mejor de lo que esperaba… Muchísimo mejor…

Ahora solo tenía que reprogramar un par de citas, mover tres sesiones fotográficas, hablar con un par de productores, y tendría a Ren envueltito para regalo.

Esa era la parte fácil…

Lo difícil iba a ser que Kyoko no saliera corriendo en cuanto se enterara de quién iba a ser el invitado a su programa.

Así que mejor que no lo sepa…

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA:_**_ Casi ninguna misión Love Me requiere de contrato, lo sé, pero TBM Studios sí contrató a Kyouko después de su primera y supuestamente única intervención; así que es de esperar que sí exista, a pesar de que su nombre tampoco aparece en los títulos de crédito._


	3. Chapter 3

—¿TBM? ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Ren, mirando los familiares pasillos, quizás con la esperanza de encontrar a Bo.

—Tienes una entrevista, Ren —le contestó Yashiro, con aire ausente, más interesado en mirar la hora en su teléfono móvil—. Ya te lo dije.

—Creía que hoy teníamos...

—Shh, calla, calla —le interrumpió su mánager, agitando la otra mano, también enguantada. Sí, llevaba guantes de látex en las dos manos—. Necesito estar atento…

—¿Atento a qué? —preguntó Ren, inclinándose sobre su hombro y pensando si Yashiro estaría en medio de alguna conversación, o incluso algún juego… Pero no, tan solo miraba la hora.

Ren exhaló un suspiro decepcionado y volvió a echar la vista a los pasillos. Izquierda, derecha. Otra vez izquierda… ¿Bo trabajará hoy? ¿Estará por aquí? A lo mejor tenía un ratito libre para hablar con él… Ren no es que fuera precisamente la persona más abierta del mundo, pero Bo tenía esta forma suya de simplificar los problemas y eliminar lo superfluo, dándole una visión más clara del verdadero problema. Aunque bueno… El problema estaba claro: Kyoko lo odiaba. Puro y simple odio… En cualquier caso, Bo era algo así como el guardián de sus secretos y dado que ninguno se había filtrado a la prensa, confiaba en él ciegamente.

Otra vez derecha, otra vez izquierda… ¿Dónde fue que se vieron la última vez? Ah, por allá.

Pero Ren no había dado ni dos pasos siquiera cuando la mano libre de Yashiro (la que no sostenía su teléfono) lo agarró por el codo y le impidió seguir caminando.

—De aquí no te mueves —dijo sin mirarlo. Ren frunció el ceño pero no protestó. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó (im)paciente contra la pared.

Al poco, Yashiro guardó por fin el teléfono en el bolsillo de su americana y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. Ren siempre juraría que sintió escalofríos.

Desde su rinconcito de espera en el pasillo, se escuchó claramente una puerta que se abría y que se cerraba. Y como si eso hubiera sido alguna clase de señal, Yashiro volvió a tomar el codo de Ren y lo instó a caminar.

Y en cuanto doblaron la esquina, esa misma esquinita del pasillo donde ya llevaban su buen rato, ¡oh, casualidad de casualidades!, se dan de frente con Kyoko-chan.

Vestida de pollo.

Para ser más exactos, con Kyoko-chan vestida de pollo decapitado, y con la cabeza del pollo bajo el ala. Así, bien reconocible ella, sin tener dónde esconderse.

Kyoko frenó en seco. Ren frenó en seco.

—Oh, Kyoko-chan —saludó Yashiro, dando un paso al frente. La sonrisa alegre en la cara, un aire de inocente ignorancia, y mucha (MUCHA) naturalidad y desvergüenza—, buenas noches.

Y que luego dijeran que solo sus representados eran actores…


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTA:_**_ Llevo retraso respondiendo a los reviews, pero estoy en ello…_

* * *

Así que allí estaban los tres, en el pasillo que da al vestuario de Bo, _por puritita casualidad._

Los dos más jóvenes, con los ojos bien abiertos, una mueca de avergonzado espanto en el rostro, inmóviles y paralizados por la inesperada sorpresa, porque sí, una sorpresa propiamente dicha, por definición, debe ser inesperada. Aunque ya si hablamos de sorpresa o encerrona, eso ya es cuestión de semántica.

Yashiro miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro, curioso por lo que pudiera estar pasándoles por la cabeza. Si entre sus muchas rarezas o habilidades se encontrara la de leer la mente, más o menos estas habrían sido las líneas:

_—Kyoko es el pollo… Kyoko es el pollo… _

_—Tsuruga-san está aquí. Sabe que yo soy el pollo…_

_—Lo sabe. Ella lo sabe…_

_—Sabe que sé su secreto. Estoy muerta. _

_—Kyoko es el pollo…_

_—Tsuruga-san está aquí…_

O algo parecido, repetido en bucle hasta el infinito y más allá. Pero lamentablemente no era el caso, así que Yashiro solo podía sentir las corrientes de aire helado que fluían entre ellos en oleadas.

—Kyoko-chan —habló Yashiro con una voz engañosamente suave. No le des oportunidad a huir, se decía. No dejes que escape…—. Por favor, ¿acompañarás a Ren con los hermanos Ishibashi?

Pero ella no reaccionaba. Seguía mirando a Ren. Ren seguía mirándola a ella, y en fin…, ninguno daba muestras de estar escuchándolo.

—¿Kyoko-chan? —preguntó, y cuando no obtuvo respuesta agitó la mano frente a su cara, ya con un puntito de remordimiento. No quería que huyera, pero tampoco quería dejarla catatónica—. ¿Kyoko-chaaan?

Por fortuna, esta vez sí reaccionó. Sus ojos parecieron recobrar el brillo de los vivos —ejem, de los lúcidos— y parpadeó furiosamente cuando sus palabras llegaron por fin a su cerebro.

Miró a Yashiro, con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose por primera vez por qué su mánager (el de los dos) no había dado muestra alguna de sorpresa al verla ataviada de pollo, y luego miró a Ren, que luchaba por recuperar algo parecido a la compostura tras semejante revelación.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Kyoko pone un pie detrás de otro (entiéndase una pata detrás de otra) y sus andares son rígidos, casi robóticos, o todo lo robóticos que puedan ser los andares de pollo, seguida por un Tsuruga Ren (afectuosamente empujado por su eficiente mánager) con la misma cara que tendría alguien conducido al patíbulo.

Porque ella era el pollo. Ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo…

¿O quizás no?


	5. Chapter 5

La entrevista fue todo lo bien que pueden ir estas cosas. Los Ishibashi eran conocidos por presionar solo lo justo para hacerla interesante, pero sin torturar en demasía a sus invitados. Por su parte, Ren fue cortés, amable, tal y como se esperaba de él, pero —y esto es un gran pero en una entrevista en vivo— parecía un tanto distraído.

Distraído, sí. Por el pollo. Distraído por el pollo.

_No, Kyoko no lo sabe… El pollo, ¡ELLA!, me dijo que la sedujera. Kyoko no me alentaría a eso ni en broma de haberlo sabido. No, no sabe que es ella._

Porque si algo le había enseñado la vida, es que con Kyoko nunca podías dar las cosas por sentadas…

¿Y qué podemos decir del pollo?

_Me matará por engañarlo, sí, sí…_

_Pero él también me engañó… Entonces, si lo mato yo por engañarme a mí, estaremos a la par, ¿verdad? Los dos bien muertos… _

El comportamiento de Bo suscitaba risas, como siempre, a pesar de no ser el habitual… No, porque Bo hacía cosas raras: o bien se paralizaba cuando Tsuruga Ren se quedaba mirándolo demasiado tiempo y luego se echaba a correr cacareando y agitando las alas, como pollo enloquecido o desnerviado, o bien ponía todo su empeño en ser profesional y agobiaba al invitado con sus bruscas atenciones. Por ejemplo, le ofreció (en la cara) un cojín, le (des)arregló la americana, tropezó con sus largas piernas y acabó sentado en su regazo…, del que obviamente saltó como si quemara (si el pollo o el invitado, aún no está claro). En fin, excentricidades aviarias que el público y los Ishibashi interpretaron como un reverencial y nervioso entusiasmo.

Los dos bien muertos, repetía Kyoko, sintiendo el familiar enojo subirle por la garganta. Mentiroso, se decía, casi como un mantra, para salir del embrujo de sus ojos. Los dos bien muertos, se volvía a decir…

Y claro… Pasó lo que pasó… O lo que inevitablemente tenía que pasar…

Kyoko explotó.

Huy, no. Bo.

El pollo explotó.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo explotó en sentido figurado, por supuesto...

Nada de plumas chamuscadas volando por el aire ni olor a pollo frito, asado o rostizado en el plató... Eso sería desagradable...

Sucedió en el segmento en que se leían los huevos, es decir, las preguntas escritas por el público destinadas al invitado, donde solo unas pocas eran seleccionadas. Hikaru escogió uno de los que Bo llevaba en su cestita. Un huevo cualquiera, completamente al azar…, así que lo que leyó Hikaru fue tan solo una casualidad. Esta vez, _una casualidad de verdad_…

—¿Qué no es Tsuruga-san? —leyó Hikaru, esperando la respuesta de su invitado, pero en lugar de eso, el pollo le soltó de cualquier manera la cestita al invitado, que cayó torpemente sobre su regazo, con los huevos meneados al tuntún, para pasmo del mencionado invitado. Todo esto pasó muy rápido, puede que en dos segundos, quizás tres, la cosa es que arrancó más de una carcajada, de esas explosivas y atronadoras, ante las que Ren no pudo más que aguantar la compostura (y la cesta de huevos), mientras Bo se apresuraba a escribir su respuesta en el pizarrín que llevaba consigo.

—_¡Un príncipe! _—proclamó Bo al fin, alzando el pizarrín a un lado y a otro para que el público y las cámaras pudieran leerlo. Igualito que las muchachas que anuncian el cambio de round en un combate de boxeo, aunque con curvas mucho más amplias…, y aun así, extrañamente sexy, si le preguntaras a Ren—. _¡Un príncipe!_

Un murmullo de confusión recorrió las gradas y Ren se vio obligado a mantener esa sonrisa suya caballerosa. Pero obviamente, la dignidad se pierde un tanto cuando sostienes una cesta de huevos, por muy de mentira que sean… Bueh, especialmente si son de mentira y la chica que te hace tilín-tolón se pasea delante de tus narices vestida de pollo de granja…

—Vamos, vamos, Bo… —dijo Hikaru, dándole a Bo una palmadita en el ala—. No puedes estar hablando en serio. Estoy seguro de que medio Japón considera a Tsuruga-san realmente un príncipe.

Bo realizó entonces una exagerada reverencia, más propia de las cortes europeas que de países orientales, destinada a resultar burlesca, y el pizarrín se le escapó de las alas y fue a dar en el suelo. Ren fue más rápido que Bo, y haciendo a un lado la maldita cesta, se apresuró a recogerlo y a devolvérselo. Pero Bo se quedó paralizado. Una vez más…

Al final, quizás cuando un nuevo murmullo empezó a elevarse en oleadas, Bo reaccionó y tomó el pizarrín, un tanto bruscamente, y con una sonrisa (no del todo falsa, pero ciertamente algo triste), Ren volvió a su asiento. Y Bo, quizás porque eran demasiadas emociones, quizás solo por fastidiar, se desplomó a su lado, empujándolo con el orondo trasero emplumado para hacerse sitio, hasta que a él no le quedó más remedio que moverse o ser aplastado.

—Bueno —terció Yuusei, intentando aligerar el ambiente—, puede no ser un príncipe, pero desde luego es un caballero.

Bo alzó la cabeza a toda velocidad, y mientras en el plató se creaba un silencio expectante, el pollo borró con su ala lo que tenía escrito y escribió _otra_ respuesta. Mientras lo hacía, Ren miraba por encima de su hombro, tarea esta por lo demás harto difícil porque Bo es bastante voluminoso.

—_¡Tampoco es un hada!_ —replicó Bo, alzando de nuevo su pizarrín para que todos (él) lo leyeran bien.

El público rió a carcajadas y Ren no pudo más que ladear la cabeza y fingir (o actuar) que también se divertía con las ocurrencias de Bo. Dolía, dolía que Kyoko le echara en cara haber destruido para siempre el sueño de Corn…

En fin… Al menos Kyoko volvía a hablarle… O a escribirle… O como quiera que se diga…

Cualquier cosa, incluso la ira, era mejor que el silencio de su desprecio.


	7. Chapter 7

**_NOTA:_**_ Porque soy buena y quiero llegar a las partes interesantes, aquí les va un capitulito más._

* * *

El programa terminó por fin. No hubo más incidentes dignos de mención, salvo que en cuanto cesaron los aplausos y la luz roja de la cámara se apagó, el pollo huyó, realmente huyó.

A salvo en su camerino, Kyoko se despoja de la cabeza de pollo y se apoya contra la puerta cerrada, exhalando un suspiro que es a medias una protesta y un lamento herido.

_¿Por qué tuvo que ir a verlo?_

_¿Por qué tuvo que encontrarlo con sus ojos verdes?_

Kyoko quisiera dejarse caer hasta el suelo y llorar un poquito, para aliviar esta tristeza de alma y corazón, pero sabe que si lo hace, luego le costará un disgusto levantarse sola… Así que deja con cuidado la cabeza aviar sobre el aparador y apoya las manos en el pequeño lavabo. Sus músculos se tensan bajo el disfraz, sosteniéndose a la loza como tabla de náufrago. Le cuesta reconocerse en la imagen que le devuelve el espejo: una muchacha de ojos cansados, con esa opacidad turbia de quienes han sufrido el desengaño. La línea recta de sus labios es casi un grito que Kyoko se contiene por asfixiar.

_¿Por qué tuvo que enterarse?_

¿Acaso hubiera preferido vivir en la ignorancia? Quizás así, siendo una tonta para siempre, no le dolería tanto…

Porque las hadas no existen, Corn nunca existió, y _él _se ha burlado de ella.

Él la ha roto de más formas de las que pensó cuando continuó con la farsa en Guam, seguro, ella puede concederle eso. Porque Kyoko no es tan ciega como parece: Tsuruga-san también sufre, ella lo ve en sus ojos, en cada intento por explicarse… Pero Kyoko simplemente no puede soportar un desengaño más…

Porque Corn la besó, le dijo que la amaba, cuando su corazón ya era de otra…

Y ahora él estaba aquí…


	8. Chapter 8

A pesar de la inquietud de Ren (visible solo para su ojo entrenado), Yashiro estaba demorando intencionadamente la partida. Pero al final, cuando ya las despedidas fueron hechas y se quedó sin excusas para prolongar su permanencia en el plató, Yashiro detuvo a Ren.

—Te espero en el coche, Ren —le dijo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó su representado, ladeando la cabeza con confusión—. ¿No tenemos que irnos?

—¿No vas a ir a verla? —preguntó a su vez Yashiro, bien consciente de que no había necesidad de decir a quién.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo sabías que ella…? —Ren no terminó la pregunta, y las palabras no dichas quedaron flotando entre los dos: _…era el pollo Bo?_

—Soy su mánager —le respondió, como si eso lo explicara todo. Y así debió entenderlo también Ren, porque sus hombros cayeron vencidos y exhaló un profundo suspiro de derrota.

—Sinceramente, no creo que deba…

—Ese es tu problema, Ren —le interrumpió su mánager—. Piensas demasiado —Ren ni siquiera acusó el reproche—. Pero hombre, ya que estás aquí… —añadió, señalando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo que iba al vestuario de Kyoko.

Ren miró el pasillo, que de pronto le parecía enorme, interminable, prologándose eternamente hasta perderse de vista. Cerró entonces los ojos y suspiró una vez más, tratando de aquietar ese desasosiego que le revoloteaba en el pecho. Inspiró, apretó las manos con fuerza, y echó a andar pasillo abajo, bajo la mirada orgullosa (y esperanzada) de su mánager y amigo.

_Ya lo que pase a partir de ahora está en tus manos, Ren..._

* * *

Apenas había llegado al camerino de Kyoko, cuando la luz se fue. Se escuchó un _pof_ seco que resonó por las paredes y las luminarias se apagaron. Casi un segundo después, se encendieron automáticamente las luces de emergencia, pero alumbraban tan poco, con un mortecino y fantasmal tono verdoso, que casi no servían para desafiar a la oscuridad.

Y luego, un grito. De Kyoko. ¡Esa era Kyoko! Ren reconocería su voz en cualquier lado. Menos obviamente cuando está dentro de un traje de pollo gigante, como ha quedado sobradamente probado…

Pero esa era ella, sí, que sí… ¡Está en problemas!

Ren corrió prácticamente a oscuras los últimos pasos que lo separaban de su damisela en apuros, abrió bruscamente la puerta del camerino, esperando llegar a tiempo y auxiliarla, o rescatarla de lo que quiera que fuera que estuviera sucediendo. Sí, rescatarla él, por una vez, para variar…

Obviamente, no veía casi nada.

Un instante después, ya no veía nada, absolutamente nada.

Literalmente.


	9. Chapter 9

De hecho, cuando se fue la luz, Kyoko mantuvo la calma. Se dio la vuelta para buscar su teléfono e iluminar su camerino lo justo para poder terminar de quitarse el disfraz y salir tranquilamente del edificio. Solo era un apagón, por todos los dioses. Nada más. La cosa es que no se acordó de la silla —las sillas atravesadas tienden a ser bastantes inoportunas—, y su rodilla tropezó con ella con un sonoro _bonk_. Sus patas de pollo eran la parte menos acolchada contra impactos de su vestuario aviar, así que el golpe dolió un poquito. Bueno, más que un poquito, ciertamente, pero no tanto como para que una chica de su edad fuera a llorar por ello. Pero sí que dio un grito, de dolor y sorpresa.

Y casi inmediatamente después, la puerta de su camerino se abrió de repente —así, sin pedir permiso ni nada—, y rebotó contra la pared.

Lo que Kyoko vio fue una figura enorme, amenazadora, recortándose contra el umbral, a la muuuy tenue luz de las señales de emergencia en algún lugar allá en el pasillo. Negro sobre más negro, oscuridad sobre oscuridad…

Ahora sí, Kyoko se asustó.

Con mano (ala) rápida, tanteó a ciegas el aparador, y en algún sitio, entre la cabeza de Bo y su bolso, debía estar la… Ah, la encontró.

La laca para el pelo…

Kyoko se lanzó hacia adelante, rociando el espray allí donde ella suponía que tenía la cara su agresor. El reducido cuartito se llenó del inconfundible aroma a flores y productos químicos pulverizados a toda presión.

Hasta que la desventurada sombra no tuvo más remedio que gritar:

—¡Kyoko! ¡Mis ojos!

El bote de laca cayó entonces al suelo y rodó por algún sitio, y la mencionada Kyoko sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco en las tripas, que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies, y que ella caía horrorizada al vacío. No por ser llamada Kyoko (que también…), con tanta familiaridad, sino porque la voz de su supuesto atacante era la de su sempai/príncipe-de-las-hadas/impostor/amor-de su-vida.

¿Por qué no preguntó primero? ¿¡Por qué!?


	10. Chapter 10

—¡Tsu-Tsu-Tsu! —balbuceó ella, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, paralizada y aterrorizada por lo que le acababa de hacer.

—¡Mis ojos, mis ojos! —exclamó de nuevo él, y gracias a los dioses, Kyoko _por fin_ reaccionó.

—¡Tus ojos, tus ojos! —repitió ella, como si fuera un eco, igual de aterrorizada que un segundo antes pero ya no paralizada. Avanzó hacia él, lo agarró de la manga de su chaqueta y tiró de él con una fuerza inesperada en alguien de su tamaño. Ren, con las manos en los ojos, se dejó arrastrar—. Agua, necesitas agua —Kyoko abrió a tope el grifo de su pequeño lavabo, ese mismo en el que un ratito antes ella se apoyaba, mientras con un ala empujaba hacia abajo a su sempai y con la otra le echaba agua a velocidad casi suprahumana. Ren también hacía su parte, aunque el escozor le robaba la voluntad para hacerlo conscientemente. De más está decir, que aunque el agua acababa en el suelo, salpicándolo todo, buena parte terminó donde se suponía que debía ir—. Las lentillas, por lo que más quieras, Tsuruga-san, quítate las lentillas —Él alza entonces la cabeza y parpadea, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero involuntariamente vuelve a cerrarlos, ¡le arden!, hasta que Kyoko (como puede, y con bastante torpeza, y prácticamente a ciegas, no lo olvidemos) le sostiene los párpados, y él, con dedos temblorosos, se quita primero una, y después la otra—. Agua. Más agua —añade Kyoko, renovando sus vigorosas aspersiones.

Poco después, cuando sus ojos ya han pasado lo peor y mantenerlos abiertos no duele _demasiado_, Ren detuvo a Kyoko, se incorporó del lavabo y luego tosió, escupiendo agua.

—¿¡Pero quién te pensabas que era!? —preguntó. Y había en su voz un filo de genuino enojo que hizo que a Kyoko se le erizaran las metafóricas plumas. Las de Bo no, las de Kyoko…

—N-No sé —susurró ella, con la voz bajita y terriblemente compungida—. M-Me asusté…

—¿Yo te asusté? —preguntó él—. Fantástico. Parece ser que eso lo hago muy bien —Sus palabras restallaron como un latigazo lleno de amargura. Por alguna extraña razón, eso afligió aún más a Kyoko.

—P-Por favor —pidió ella—, ¿puedes encender la luz de mi teléfono? D-Detrás de ti. Yo, yo…, yo no puedo —le dice, y con un resoplido de molestia, él lo hace. Tantea en el aparador y encuentra algo que tiene ojos (y que le provoca un escalofrío, antes de darse cuenta de que es la cabeza de Bo), luego su bolso, hasta que finalmente sus dedos rozan las familiares superficies lisas y rectas de un teléfono móvil. Cuando pulsa un botón, la pantalla se enciende; no es que alumbre mucho, pero es verdadera luz. Y la ve allí, a Kyoko, en medio de un pequeño océano, con las alas alzadas, goteando agua, creando charquitos en el suelo ya anegado, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, mordiéndose nerviosa el labio inferior, a todas luces luchando por no estallar en llanto delante de él…

A él le partió el corazón verla así, tan frágil, tan perdida…, la imagen misma del desamparo en traje de pollo gigante…

Pero Kyoko tan solo miraba con infinita tristeza los dos pedacitos de plástico castaños que flotaban en círculos en el lavabo.


	11. Chapter 11

—Kyoko —susurró él, tratando de llamar su atención, olvidado ya el enojo, pero Kyoko no lo mira porque está perdida en sus pensamientos, llenos de miedo de mirarse en sus ojos verdes, dañados, rojos como tomates solo por culpa suya, miedo de ver en ellos la ira por su causa—. ¿Kyoko?

Pero su voz le llega. De alguna manera, su voz la toca, aunque de lejos.

—¿Hmm? —murmura ella. ¿Por qué la seguía llamando así?

—Tenemos que irnos —añadió él con voz inesperadamente suave. Ella asintió, más por reflejo que porque realmente entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo—. Kyoko… —insistió Ren—. Hay que salir de aquí.

—¿Salir? —repitió ella, parpadeando como si volviera de muy lejos—. Sí, claro, un médico. Necesitas un méd–

—No —le interrumpió él, volviéndose para dejar el teléfono sobre el aparador—. Estoy bien.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo directamente, pero abrió mucho los ojos y una expresión de terror se dibujó en su rostro. Él mentía una y otra vez sobre su salud. Siempre lo hacía. Y además, los dioses la perdonen, ella debería asumir la responsabilidad por sus actos, porque Mogami Kyoko nunca huye, ejem, mejor dicho, _casi_ nunca huye…

—¿¡Bien!? —masculló ella—. ¡Y un cuerno! —le soltó, sobresaltándolo—. ¡Casi te desgracio!

—Ya está —insistió él—. No pasó nada grave.

—No tienes que protegerme, Tsuruga-san —le replicó ella, colocando las alas en jarra sobre las caderas—. Soy mayorcita.

—En serio, Kyoko, estoy bien —Y dale con lo de Kyoko… ¿Cuándo se le olvidó a él su honorífico? Hmm… ¿A ver si le golpeó también la cabeza?

—¿Cuántos dedos ves? —preguntó ella de sopetón, extendiendo el ala derecha al frente.

—¿Dedos? Yo solo veo plumas… —respondió él, ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Pero creo que el número por el que preguntas es tres.

Kyoko chasqueó la lengua, en señal de clara protesta.

—Muy simpático, jaja —añadió, sarcástica—, pero buen punto. —Y solo entonces, cuando más o menos ha comprobado que su visión no ha sido dañada, ella _por fin_ lo miró de verdad. —¡Por todos los dioses! —exclamó—. ¡Estás empapado!

Y Kyoko, sin acordarse de que ella también estaba en las mismas condiciones, y tanto más cuanto el disfraz de pollo es mucho más absorbente, se apresuró a poner remedio a la situación que ella había causado.

En un movimiento fluido, se situó a su espalda y tiró de la americana, quitándosela y lanzándola contra la misma silla con la que había tropezado antes. Luego, con idéntica agilidad, se coloca al frente, y empieza a desabotonarle la camisa. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo es que consiguió el alado pollo tal motricidad fina como para desabrochar los botones de Tsuruga Ren con tanta precisión? Eso es un misterio, y puede que siempre lo sea… La cuestión es que Kyoko lo hizo… Mogami Kyoko, la misma que no sabía qué hacer con un hombre bajo su cuerpo…

No solo lo desabotonó con una celeridad digna de admiración, sino que además, para mayor tortura de Ren, empezó a quitársela. Y cuando la venturosa empapada camisa ya estaba a media altura, dejando a la vista su pecho (ese mismo sobre el que Kyoko se paseó), y solo le quedan las mangas puestas en los antebrazos, Ren hizo acopio de toda su voluntad (tooooda) y alzó sus manos para cubrir las suyas (o donde deberían estar las suyas, bajo las alas) y detenerlas.

Y solo entonces, Mogami Kyoko se detiene, y se atreve a alzar la vista para mirarse en sus enrojecidos ojos verdes. Y lo que ve en sus ojos, a la luz de un sencillo teléfono, hace que sienta el abismo bajo sus pies.

Pero por razones distintas a las que nunca imaginó.


	12. Chapter 12

**_NOTA: _**_Hala, de propina. Porque soy magnánima XDXD_

* * *

_No, no, no… Te equivocas, Kyoko… Realmente no ves lo que crees ver… _

Kyoko dio bruscamente un paso atrás, alejándose del embrujo de sus ojos verdes, y se llevó el ala a la boca para ocultar un carraspeo. Ganaba tiempo, tan solo. Tiempo para pensar, para no volverse loca, para no dejarse arrastrar por lo que veía en ellos.

_Te equivocas, Kyoko… Tienes que estar equivocada…_

—Deberías cambiarte o enfermarás —Insistir sobre su salud le parecía una salida relativamente segura, a pesar de la audacia cometida. Porque ella no tenía intenciones indecorosas, claro que no. Ella es una doncella pura, virtuosa, y eso él lo sabe mejor que nadie.

—Lo mismo digo de ti —respondió él, recorriendo con la mirada su orondo disfraz de pollo, y sin hacer ningún intento por volver a ponerse la camisa. ¿En serio acababa de hacer eso? Con la de noches que la ha soñado, ¿y él va y la detiene? De acuerdo en que sus propósitos (los de ella) eran inocentes y totalmente diferentes a los de la Kyoko de sus fantasías, pero aun así… Demonios, Kyoko lo estaba desnudando. Desvistiendo, o como quieras llamarlo. Pero lo estaba haciendo. Kyoko, la Kyoko real, de carne y hueso, le estaba quitando la ropa.

Y efectivamente, él va y la detiene.

Estúpido. Idiota.

—Primero tú —replicó ella, y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, rebuscó en la taquilla que había junto al aparador para luego lanzarle con bastante poca delicadeza una camiseta, de un rosa espantoso, por cierto…

Ella, respetuosa _casi_ siempre, se dio la vuelta para concederle un poco de privacidad. Él volteó los ojos y la comisura de sus labios se alzó en una sonrisa torcida y traviesa. Ah, tan pudorosa, a estas alturas, cuando ella ciertamente ya ha visto mucho —muchísimo— más…

—Ejem, ¿Kyoko? ¿Una ayudita aquí?

Cuando Kyoko se dio la vuelta, no pudo evitar un resoplido ante la imagen que veían sus ojos. Tsuruga Ren con la camiseta atascada entre la cabeza y los hombros, retorcido e inmovilizado por la prenda, cual boa constrictor, con la cara apenas asomando por el hueco por el que debería pasar la cabeza. Jamás hubiera creído que alguien como él pudiera verse ridículo. Pero sí. Hasta alguien como él, _en las debidas condiciones_, podía verse risiblemente patético. Kyoko siente la carcajada bailarle en la garganta, pero finge una tosecilla y se recompone, porque se supone que aún sigue enfadada con él.

—Es la camiseta más grande que tengo —murmuró ella, mientras lo ayudaba a desatascarse de la trampa mortal en rosa.

—Volveré a ponerme mi camisa —respondió él, sin ser consciente del lío que había hecho la homicida camiseta con su siempre perfectamente peinado cabello.

Kyoko apartó la mirada, porque de nuevo, esa piel tentadora, ese torso completamente expuesto, la perturbaban. Incluso con tal iluminación, la distraen, porque ella sabe… Sus dedos ya aprendieron los senderos de su pecho, la forma de cada músculo bajo la piel, antropométricamente hablando, claro… Y… Y…

¡Bueno! ¡Basta ya! ¡Definitivamente esos no deberían ser los pensamientos de una joven virtuosa!

Afortunadamente para Kyoko, su teléfono el móvil entró en modo reposo y los volvió a dejar en la oscuridad, librándola de más mortificante exposición a la carne desnuda de Tsuruga Ren.

Gracias, dioses, por las pequeñas mercedes.


	13. Chapter 13

Pero Ren no le dio un respiro a la pobre muchacha. Estiró el brazo, apretó de nuevo un botón del teléfono y regresó la suave luz, para la incomodidad de Kyoko. Sin embargo, él no se pone su camisa todavía, no. Él encuentra todo esto retorcidamente divertido porque ¡POR FIN Kyoko reacciona ante él! Un hombre, al fin es un hombre ante sus ojos… Así que sí… Déjenle al muchacho disfrutar de su momento de gloria…

—En circunstancias 'normales', si algo de esto puede ser normal —añadió Kyoko, mirando hacia la pared, encontrándola mucho más interesante que el hombre descamisado que tenía delante—, podría usar el secador de pelo, pero desde que no hay luz...

—No te preocupes —dijo él, apiadándose _un poquito_ y vistiéndose de la mala gana con la camisa mojada—, te lo agradezco igualmente, Kyoko. —Halaaa, y él seguía llamándola Kyoko…, así, sin honorífico ni nada… Y encima con esa voz…

Y a Kyoko no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que abrir la boca para protestar, pero claro, la visión de ese hombre, ahora correctamente vestido, es cierto, pero… Le robaba el aliento… Sí, reconócelo, Mogami Kyoko, eres humana y estás corrompida, pervertida, echada a perder… Por todos los dioses, jamás hubiera pensado que lo de la camisa mojada fuera incluso más sexy que la piel desnuda. Se le veía todo, _to-do_…, incluidos los dos círculos oscuros del pecho, y que le confirmaban a su mente enferma —como si ella no lo supiera ya— que Tsuruga Ren era irresistible…

De su garganta escapó un gemido de animalito herido. Y sufriente. Y encendido…

Kyoko se llevó las alas a la boca, como si así pudiera devolverlo al mismo sitio de donde salió. Pero ya era tarde. Él ladeó la cabeza, mirándola, clavando sus verdes ojos en los suyos, y Kyoko sintió cómo mil mariposas le alzaban el vuelo por dentro.

Así que recurrió a la vieja táctica de ocultar la turbación tras la apariencia de educada brusquedad. Era de esperar que eso le devolviera un mínimo de dignidad.

—Anda, ponte la chaqueta, por favor —le dijo, tirándosela de mala manera, con tanta fortuna que fue a acabar en su cabeza. Él resopló y se la quitó de encima, despeinándolo todavía más, y cuando Kyoko esperaba ver en su rostro molestia o enojo, solo vio diversión.

Él sonreía. Su sonrisa verdadera.


	14. Chapter 14

A Kyoko el corazón le dio un vuelco. Casi lo mata, casi lo deja lisiado, ¿y él le sonríe así? ¿Pero de qué va? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es que acaso él…?

_Te equivocas, Kyoko… Él nunca… Él jamás… _

_No a mí…_

—Kyoko, por más que me encante estar aquí contigo, tenemos que irnos. —Halaaa, y así, sus palabras, dichas con tanta naturalidad, le provocan una nueva pirueta dentro del pecho. Confirmado. Tsuruga Ren quiere matarla haciéndola sentirse especial para él. Su corazón, su maltrecho corazón, no podrá resistir por mucho más tiempo—. Por favor, cámbiate y recoge tus cosas.

—Sí, claro. Tus ojos… —comentó Kyoko, tratando de deshacerse de esa insidiosa idea loca de su cabeza, mientras Ren rebusca en su americana y saca de algún bolsillo su propio teléfono. Enciende la aplicación de la linterna, que llena de luz (al menos mucha más luz que antes) ese rinconcito del mundo en el que ambos están. El camerino del pollo, sí, sí—. Tienes que…

Kyoko nunca terminó la frase, porque repentinamente deslumbrada, dio un paso atrás, pisando el arma ojicida, es decir, el infame bote de laca que dio inicio a toda esta debacle, perdió entonces el equilibrio, y el agua en el suelo solo terminó de propiciar el desastre en ciernes. Kyoko cayó. Pero obviamente, nunca llegó el golpe. Y no porque el disfraz de Bo la protegiera del impacto, no. En medio de un revuelo de plumas, Tsuruga Ren, su Corn, haciendo gala de sus felinos y constatados reflejos feéricos, se las había arreglado para salvarla de la caída. Una vez más…

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos así… —dijo él, todavía abrazando al pollo que yacía encima de su cuerpo. En sus ojos había un claro destello de humor, y también algo más a lo que Kyoko no se atrevía a ponerle nombre, algo intenso, profundo, y que le recordaba tremendamente a cómo la miraba el Emperador de la noche.

—Si eso pretendía ser una broma para aligerar el ánimo —Kyoko volteó los ojos y respondió con más seguridad de la que sentía—, déjame decirte que es de pésimo gusto, Tsuruga-san.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —dijo él, continuando con el tono jocoso—. Me gustan las mujeres con curvas.

Pero fíjate tú, esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a Kyoko… Ella ya sabía que no era atractiva, que nunca sería una sex-symbol, ni una supermodelo, pero él no tenía por qué restregárselo por la cara.

—Ajá. Muchas gracias, eso ya lo sé —respondió con sequedad, rompiendo la precaria intimidad del momento—. Perdone, señor, quiero levantarme —dijo, agitándose para que él la soltara. Ren frunció el ceño, al verse tratado como un desconocido cualquiera, pero la dejó ir. Sí, Kyoko huía de sus brazos. Gateó por el anegado suelo hasta alcanzar la silla. Le costó, pero apoyándose en ella, se incorporó sin su ayuda.

—Me refería al disfraz de pollo —explicó él, ya también de pie, todavía con esas dos líneas de extrañeza dibujadas en el ceño—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿¡Que qué me pasa!? ¡JÁ! —le soltó Kyoko, herida, pero sobre todo harta, harta de no saber qué pensar, de no saber qué sentir—. Pasa que te odio porque no te entiendo —Ren dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás, como si sus palabras lo hubiesen golpeado físicamente—. No entiendo por qué me dices esas cosas… No entiendo por qué me haces sentir especial y luego vas y te enfadas porque estúpidamente tienes la peregrina idea de que quiero a Shotaro —Kyoko tiene los talones clavados en el suelo y las alas estiradas a los costados. Recta, desafiante, con el mentón alzado, altiva como una diosa avícola airada, y con el fuego del desafío en los ojos. Ren apenas puede respirar, cautivado por la intensa explosión de emociones y reproches entremezclados. Esta es Kyoko, la verdadera Kyoko, la que no se muerde la lengua, la que le dice lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, la que no se contiene…, la Kyoko que lo baja del pedestal y le habla/grita de igual a igual…—. No entiendo por qué me llenas la cabeza con ideas sobre la pureza para no acercarme a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti… Y lo peor, lo peor de todo, no entiendo por qué me miras así…

—¿Así, cómo? —preguntó él, con esa voz suave que usamos para no espantar a quien ya está aterrorizado. Y Ren lo sabe, detrás de toda esa ira, no hay más que miedo. El mismo miedo que él comparte, porque los cielos le perdonen, todo está a punto de cambiar para siempre—. ¿Cómo te miro, Kyoko?

—¡Así! —exclamó ella, apuntándole con el dedo (bueno, la pluma), una absoluta grosería en Japón, eso, hasta Ren lo sabe—. ¡Como si yo fuera el sol, la luna, o el firmamento entero! —explicó Kyoko—. Y encima tú vas y me regalas un anillo y me besas y me dices que me quieres cuando amas a otra. Eso es de playboys y mujeriegos. Es cruel.

—¿Qué otra, Kyoko? —Paciencia, chico, paciencia… ¿Es que siempre iba a ser un playboy para ella? ¿Jamás lo iba a tomar en serio? Aguanta antes hasta saberlo todo… Sobre todo, no vuelvas a abrir la boca y cagarla… Aguanta… Cualquiera sabe lo que se le pasa a Kyoko por la cabeza…

—¡La que tú me dijiste! ¡A mí! —exclamó ella, con el ala abierta sobre el pecho—. ¡Tú me lo contaste! —Bueno, técnicamente se lo dijo al pollo, pero en fin, no discutamos detalles con una mujer enfurecida…

—¿Y qué te dije? —preguntó Ren, ladeando la cabeza, muy consciente él de lo que le confió al pollo hace casi una eternidad… Pues claro que él iba a tener la retorcida suerte de largárselo todo a Kyoko, y por la misma fortuna, Kyoko tampoco iba a reconocerse en esa _otra_… Es que es Kyoko, y eso lo explica todo…

—No intentes confundirme —protestó ella, alzando el admonitorio dedo índice (¡plumaaa!)—. Te lo advierto, Tsuruga-san.

—Tú eres la confundida… —replicó él, atreviéndose a llevarle la contraria. Uf, pero es que el amor lo vuelve a uno insensato… Y para colmo, entre ambos hay una retahíla de líos y malentendidos que desenredar, así que más vale empezar por alguno, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, ¡já! —restalló Kyoko, la voz afilada como cuchillas—. ¿Y el anillo de Kimiko-san?

—¿Quién diablos es Kimiko-san? —preguntó Ren, frunciendo otra vez el ceño. Esto es nuevo…—. ¿Qué anillo?

—¡Tu novia!

—¿¡Mi qué!?

Vale, de acuerdo. Ninguno vio venir esto.

Ahora los dos estaban definitiva y oficialmente confundidos…


	15. Chapter 15

—¡Tu novia! ¡La del anillo! —repitió Kyoko. Pero esta vez, con un poquito menos de convicción que antes. Y no es que a ella precisamente le gustara sentir el suelo inestable bajo sus pies—. A menos que hayas regalado tantos, porque es evidente que alguien como tú haría algo así, que ya no sepas ni a quién se los das. Ella tiene un anillo tuyo.

Huy, eso dolió… Ahí está la cosa esa del playboy de nuevo… ¿De verdad? ¿Qué hace falta para meterle en la cabeza que eso no es así? Que es solo ella y nadie más…

—Va a ser que no, Kyoko —respondió él. Mantente firme, hombre. No pierdas el foco: directo y claro. Sin ambigüedades—. Ni tengo novia ni voy regalando anillos, por más que tú lo creas.

—Ella me lo dijo —insistió Kyoko.

—Claro que sí. Yo no te discuto eso —le contestó él, en su mejor tono de sempai levemente molesto (que quizás no era el más adecuado ahora mismo, pero que sin embargo, funcionaba muy bien para que Kyoko aceptara sus razonamientos)—. Lo que yo te digo es que ella no tiene ningún anillo mío.

—¿Pero entonces? —preguntó Kyoko, y líneas de confusión se le dibujaron en el rostro.

Ren se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué más decirle. En cambio, Kyoko estaba viviendo una pequeña revelación-revolución interna… Resulta obvio que Kyoko debería tener bien claro a estas alturas de la vida que alguien que intenta tirarla por un balcón es más que probable que también sea una mentirosa y una manipuladora… Bueno, pues si antes no, ahora ha llegado este momento. Por fin, Kyoko realiza sus propias deducciones y concluye en que Kimiko-san no tiene ninguna credibilidad, ni como persona ni como actriz, ni como nada… Es una mala persona, y con eso está todo dicho…

Y benditos sean todos los dioses del cielo: ¡NO ES LA PERSONA A LA QUE AMA TSURUGA-SAN!

Sí, porque para ella eso es lo más importante ahora mismo: no ha tenido que partirle el corazón revelándole la clase de persona horrible que era su supuesta enamorada.

Pero claro, tal revelación suscita necesariamente una nueva incógnita: ¿Quién es entonces esa muchacha de la que habló Tsuruga-san con el pollo?

—Kyoko, escúchame bien, por favor… —le pidió Ren, apartándola de sus cavilaciones, y tratando de ignorar la punzada de ansiedad que sentía en el pecho. ¿Ella aún no se había dado cuenta? Kyoko parpadeó y alzó los ojos hacia él, aún llenos de preguntas, pero atentos—. Yo solo he regalado anillos (de dientes de león, para que conste) a dos personas: a mi madre —Ren inspiró hondo, alargando deliberadamente la pausa—, y a ti…

—Oh —Ahí va de nuevo: el suelo inestable bajo sus pies. Ren aguarda, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta, empezando a sentir el frío en los huesos (desde que Kyoko se puso a metro y medio, lo de la ropa empapada ya dejó de tener su gracia), pero dándole tiempo a ella, dejando que las implicaciones de sus afirmaciones la alcancen—. ¿Entonces no hay más anillos?

—No —respondió él, volteando los ojos.

Kyoko siente el vértigo sobrevenirle, arrollándola como una ola. Un anillo. Ella sí tiene un anillo suyo. Ella es la única que tiene un anillo suyo. No su novia, que no existe, ni Kimiko-san… Ella… Solo ella…

—¿Y lo de Corn? —disparó Kyoko, aún recelosa, impetuosa, porque la loca idea de que _quizás-quizás-quizás_ es ella la chica del pollo crece y crece desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Y si deja que lo llene todo, si ella llega a creer que es verdad, solo va a acabar con el corazón roto cuando él le diga quién es. Así que Kyoko hace lo que hace un animal herido: se revuelve y ataca con más fuerza—. Me mentiste.

—Te dije mi verdadero nombre. Tú tan solo lo entendiste mal. —respondió Ren, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en parte a la defensiva, en parte por el frío húmedo que le mordía la piel.

—¿Mal? —repitió Kyoko, alzando una ceja—. Me dejaste creer que eras un príncipe de las hadas.

—¡Éramos niños, Kyoko! ¡Estabas llorando! —exclamó él, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalando un suspiro de cansancio—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—No. Deja de llamarme así —replicó ella, levantando un ala entre los dos—. Me engañaste en Guam. Me manipulaste para que te besara.

—Quería besarte, Kyoko. ¿Puedes culparme? —preguntó él, sin un mínimo de arrepentimiento. Kyoko abrió los ojos de par en par. De repente, no podía respirar—. Mis recuerdos contigo son los más felices de mi vida —Kyoko se llevó el ala a la boca y ahogó una exclamación—. Lo de Guam se me fue de las manos, lo reconozco —dijo él, dejando caer los brazos a los costados—. Pero nunca te mentí. Magia aparte, todo lo que te dije allí era verdad —Y una vez más, Ren contuvo el aliento, esperando ver alguna reacción, alguna prueba de que Kyoko realmente entendía—. Todo.

Ella parpadeó, más que nada porque sus fusibles estaban a punto de fundirse. Maldiciones de leyenda, besos de amor verdadero, declaraciones de amor, besos robados… La princesa y su príncipe… Todo lo que vivió con Corn en Guam pasó por su cabeza una y otra vez. _Porque yo amo a Kyoko-chan…_

_Porque yo amo a Kyoko-chan…_

_Porque yo amo a Kyoko-chan…_

Él la ama.


	16. Chapter 16

—¿Todo? —repitió ella, apenas sin aliento, con la voz tan bajita que Ren apenas la oyó. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba estar totalmente segura. Sí, aquella loca idea parecía más y más real con cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero Kyoko necesitaba saber que eran ciertas.

Dicen que el amor es un salto de fe. Es exponerte, abrir el corazón a otra persona y esperar, desear, confiar, que no lo destruya. Ren salta al vacío, con el corazón abierto, dándole a Kyoko lo que siempre mereció: la verdad.

—Absolutamente todo.

—Oh —exhaló ella. Y en el silencio que sigue, Kyoko juguetea nerviosa con las puntas de sus alas. Parece una niña pequeña, perdida, luchando muy duro por mantenerse entera—. ¿Incluso la parte de que tú…, de que tú me…?

—Absolutamente cierta.

—Oh —repitió. Luego alzó el rostro hacia él. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, por supuesto, brillando bajo la precaria luz—. ¿No me engañas?

Esperanza. Eso era. El corazón de Ren latió enloquecido en su pecho, porque sí, no podía estar equivocado: en la voz de Kyoko había esperanza. Solo tres palabras pintadas de esperanza y que eran su propio salto de fe hacia él.

—Nooo —Ren volteó los ojos, y se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo. Tal gesto sirvió para darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato pareciendo el primo hermano de un erizo. Y mira tú por dónde, ahora mismo no le importaba eso—. Todo es cierto. Qué poca confianza me tienes, mujer… —añadió, dolido. Y como antes, su dolor le dolió también a Kyoko, pero ella, antes de dejarse engullir por el vertiginoso tumulto de emociones que amenazaban con conducirla al desmayo, antes de aceptar entregarle su corazón, a pesar de que hace mucho que ya no le pertenecía, se aferró al respaldo de la silla, buscando un apoyo para mantenerse en pie.

—Tendrás que perdonarme, Tsuruga-san —respondió ella, suspirando y ladeando la cabeza—, pero ya he tenido mi cuota de mentiras y desengaños por toda una vida.

—Y de malentendidos, eso también —añadió él, dando un paso al frente—. Siempre podemos comenzar de cero, si tú me lo permites…

—Hmm —musitó ella, aunque no pareció escucharlo. Ren suspiró, porque Kyoko estaba muy lejos, perdida en sus cavilaciones, y él se pasó una mano por la cara, rozando ya la desesperación. Tan cerca, estaba tan cerca…

Sin embargo, era bueno que Kyoko se estuviera esforzando tanto por entender esta maraña de asunciones erróneas y de malos entendidos. Deja que sea ella la que conecte todos los puntos, se decía él. De otra forma, jamás te creerá... Así que Ren tan solo aguardaba en silencio, tamborileando con el pie sobre el suelo encharcado, pacientemente impaciente, mientras su corazón estaba en juego.

Hasta que unos eternos segundos después, Kyoko alzó el rostro hacia él, con los ojos bien abiertos y una mueca de absoluto asombro en la cara.

—¿La chica del pollo siempre fui yo? —preguntó ella.

—¡SÍ! ¡EXACTO! —exclamó él, con las palmas abiertas a ambos lados de su cabeza, más que visiblemente aliviado—. ¡Siempre fuiste tú!

—Oh —repitió ella, un tanto apabullada por la vehemencia de su reacción, y un mucho de vergüenza por no haberlo visto venir, por no haber sabido interpretar las señales, que siempre estuvieron ahí mismo, delante de sus narices—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Nos besamos? —sugirió él. Y ese era, definitivamente, el Emperador de la noche en todo su esplendor.


	17. Chapter 17

Kyoko lo vio, claro. Una vez más, reconoció esa mirada. La linterna del teléfono, sobre el aparador, crea sombras gruesas en las paredes y el silencio expectante solo es roto por alguna gota de agua que cae al suelo.

Ella siente que su rostro entero arde, que la piel le arde, atrapada en los estrechos confines de su disfraz, y le ruega a su corazón que vuelva a latir, que no sucumba ante ese hombre que la mira así. _Así… _Porque ella es de hecho su sol, su luna, su firmamento entero…

—No —se escuchó decirle, para su sorpresa, y para la de Ren también. Un 'no' que sonó como una bomba, que resonó contra las paredes—. No.

_¿De veras estaba haciendo esto?_

—¿No? —Ren parpadeó, la boca abierta sin saber qué más decir, un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda y la garganta repentinamente seca, como arrancado bruscamente de un sueño, un felicísimo sueño en el que Kyoko correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—Mira, Tsuruga-san, te lo voy a decir bien clarito —dijo ella, tremendamente seria, adelantando un pie y alzando un ala—: yo ya no soy la tonta de antes. No dejaré de ser _yo_ para ser solo _tú_.

Y Ren, una vez más, exhaló un suspiro de audible alivio. Carraspeó un poco, enderezó la espalda, y le respondió con la debida seriedad.

—Jamás te pediría lo contrario —le dijo. Y era absolutamente cierto—. Yo pensaba más bien en un _nosotros_, donde _tú_ sigues siendo _tú_, y _yo_ sigo siendo _yo_. Y juntos, somos _nosotros._

Y Kyoko, oh pobrecilla Kyoko, sintió que un peso terrible se levantaba de su corazón. Quizás fuera por eso por lo que las rodillas empezaron a temblarle… ¿Cómo podía este hombre ser tan dulce hablando de cosas serias?

—¡Bien! —exclamó, con esa vehemencia tan suya—. Me alegra haberlo aclarado.

—A mí también —dijo él, dejando que una sonrisa suave (y feliz, dichosamente feliz) volviera a sus labios.

—Una cosita más, un detallito sin importancia… —añadió Kyoko, agitando teatralmente el ala en el aire. Ren se preguntó sin tan solo debería callarla con un beso de una vez por todas, pero rechazó el audaz pensamiento. Kyoko no se merecía eso, suficientes besos robados había tenido ya…—. Si Tsuruga Ren es un seudónimo artístico y Corn no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?

Ah, cuestión importante esa, sí…

—Kuon —respondió al instante. Curiosamente, el nombre se deslizó por su lengua y salió con facilidad, como si no llevara siete años evitándolo…

—¿Kuon? —repitió ella—. No es un nombre muy común, ciertamente… —Kyoko se lleva el ala a la barbilla, pensativa—. Solo conozco a un Kuon aparte de ti…

—Solo conoces uno, Kyoko. Uno —explicó él, alzando el dedo índice—. En total.

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño en absoluta confusión, tratando de desentrañar tan extraña frase. Ren prácticamente podía ver las ruedecitas de su cerebro girando, clic-clac-clic-clac… Y luego el momento exacto en que la revelación alcanzó su mente. Clac. Ahí, justo ahí.

—Por todos los dioses del cielo —susurró Kyoko, cubriéndose el rostro con las alas, presa (una vez más) de la más encarnada vergüenza (aunque en esta ocasión, por diferentes razones). Ella fue Kuon… Ella fue él… ¿Cómo de retorcido puede ser el destino?—. Debes pensar que soy u–

—Encantadora, eso es lo que pienso —le interrumpió él, dando un paso, y luego otro, para retirar con suavidad, con extrema delicadeza, las alas que ocultaban su rostro.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Kyoko—. ¿Encantadora?

—Cada pedacito de ti… —respondió él, con tanta dulzura, que a Kyoko le dieron ganas de llorar, intensamente abrumada.

—¿Incluso los raros? —preguntó ella, con esa mirada en la que danzaban lágrimas.

—Especialmente los raros —dijo él, enjugando con el pulgar una de esas lágrimas, que había osado huir de sus ojos. Ella sonrió, sin esquivar su caricia, y su rostro se iluminó de pura alegría. Y Ren, por todo lo más sagrado, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso…

—Bueno es saberlo —dijo ella. Pero apartó de repente la mirada, removiéndose inquieta mirando a la pared, para luego, un segundo después, alzar el rostro y susurrarle—. Yo también.

—¿Eh?

—Yo también _todo eso_… —explicó, agitando un ala en el aire, con gesto vago. Pero Ren entendió, por supuesto que entendió.

Ren sintió el pecho henchírsele de pura dicha, y que los colores brillaban más, que la luz era más intensa, más viva, y que el mundo era mejor tan solo porque ella le correspondía. Sabe bien que eso es lo más cerca que va a estar Kyoko de decirle esas tres ominosas palabras de las que tanto renegó y que le valieron el ingreso en la infausta Sección Love Me. Pero es suficiente para él. Por ahora es suficiente. Más que nada, porque no cree que su corazón pueda soportar ni una sola emoción más.

Porque Kyoko le corresponde. Ella lo ama. Él la ama. Ellos se aman.

Sí, sí, sabes conjugar un verbo. Estupendo, bravo por ti, chico.

—Ahora sí —susurró ella, dando un paso al frente. La barriga afelpada de Bo choca suavemente con él.

—¿Qué? —acertó a preguntar Ren, con el aliento atascado en la garganta, incapaz de respirar, a causa de lo que veía en sus ojos dorados. Algo nuevo, poderoso, y absolutamente maravilloso.

—Ahora sí nos besamos.

Kyoko alzó las alas y tiró de las solapas de su americana hacia abajo, obligándolo a inclinarse. Los labios de Kyoko son suaves, y su toque tentativo, tímido incluso, pero es real. Auténtico. A Ren el mundo le da vueltas, porque jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que la noche acabaría así, con Kyoko entre sus brazos, vestida de pollo gigante, y besándolo. Así que tan solo cierra los ojos y la abraza más fuerte, perdiéndose en su boca.

Kyoko sabe a ternura e inocencia, a amor y a futuro.

Huy, sí, su corazón sí que pudo soportarlo perfectamente…


	18. Chapter 18

Poco después, en el camerino se desató una actividad frenética por parte de Kyoko, mientras Ren aguardaba a un lado, apoyado en la taquilla, los brazos cruzados, observando cómo el pollo —su pollo— se movía de un lado a otro. Él supone, con esa intuición natural que tenemos sobre la persona amada, que es la forma que tiene Kyoko de no explotar ahí mismito. De no pensar en lo que ella —oh, pura doncella japonesa— acababa de hacer: besar a un hombre. Oooh, sí. A él…

—Debería fregar el suelo… —dijo ella, a nadie en particular—. Y colgar del vestidor a Bo, para que se seque… Hmm —murmuró—. Es más, debería secarlo yo…

—No hay luz, ¿recuerdas? Déjales una nota —sugirió él, aparentando una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Ella lo había besado. ¡Ella!

—Una nota es tan impersonal… —comentó ella, mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso.

—Otra cosa no puedes hacer… —le dijo él. Ajá, es un poco surrealista tener una conversación tan normal después de _ese_ beso…

—Supongo que tienes razón… —concedió ella con un suspiro—. ¿Te importa? —le preguntó entonces directamente a él, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—¿Eh?

—Tengo que quitarme a Bo…

—¿Sabes que nos besamos, verdad? —preguntó Ren, alzando una mano y señalando a uno y a otro—. Bueno, que tú me besaste y yo te correspondí. Que te correspondo en todo, ¿lo sabes?

Ella asintió velozmente, roja hasta las puntas de las orejas.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra… —murmuró ella.

Ren podría haberle dicho que ella ya ha visto _demasiado_ de él, espuma de baño incluida, o que ella lo vio a él antes cambiándose y ahora le tocaba a él, o que llegaría el día en que vería mucho, mucho más, o incluso que ahora tenía derecho a quedarse simplemente porque eran novios, aunque la palabra no hubiera sido dicha aún… O quizás que verla cambiarse sería lo más parecido a un striptease suyo por mucho tiempo… O que él se ofrecería de buen grado a desnudarla si necesitaba ayuda… Pero, fantasías aparte, en realidad solo quería asegurarse de que Kyoko no estuviera negando el beso —¡Su beso! ¡De ella!— como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Pero en fin, él, más que nadie, sabe que las cosas con Kyoko van despacio, y que así es como ha de ser… Y por eso fue que al final acabó diciendo otra cosa completamente distinta a las que le pasaban por la cabeza.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que vas vestida ahí dentro, Kyoko —dijo, con la mirada recorriendo apreciativamente las generosas curvas del pollo. Ella, sin embargo, se retorció incómoda porque se sentía desnuda bajo esos ojos verdes enrojecidos—. No sé por qué tendría que esperarte afuera después de besarnos.

—¡Eres un playboy, Tsuruga-san! —exclamó ella, rojo sobre rojo, rubor sobre rubor, sintiendo la piel en llamas—. ¡Y no me llames así! ¡Fuera!

—Pídemelo bien… —respondió él, sin inmutarse, sin moverse ni un poquito. Es más, él muy &%$% sonreía…

Kyoko resopló como protesta, obviamente.

—Pídemelo bien, Kyoko —insistió él.

Halaaa, otra vez. Kyoko esto, Kyoko lo otro… Y si ya no le protestó antes, cuando estuvo a punto de dejarlo ciego, no tiene sentido alguno que lo haga ahora, por más que las mariposas alcen el vuelo dentro suyo cada vez que él pronuncia su nombre. Es más, sabe que tendrá que acostumbrarse a escuchar su nombre de su boca, así, sin honoríficos ni nada… Porque ahora él sí que… Porque él ahora es su… Ah, sí, él es _eso… _

Y bueno, ahora todo es distinto…

—Estoy esperando... —prosiguió él, sumamente divertido con presionar a Kyoko un poquito más, solo un poquitito.

Ella volvió a resoplar, en absoluto femenina, pero le complació. Tan solo porque no iba a salir a la calle vestida de pollo empapado, se dijo, más que nada para salvar el orgullo.

—Por favor, Tsuruga-san —le pidió ella, volteando los ojos y con cierto retintín que Ren encontró adorable—, ¿serías tan amable de esperar fuera mientras me cambio?

—Inténtalo otra vez —dijo él, agitando suavemente un mano en el aire.

—¿Eh?

—Hay un fallo ahí —explicó él. Y de hecho, lo había…

—Oh —exclamó ella, dándose cuenta por fin de que él se refería a su nombre, porque por supuesto Tsuruga Ren sacaría partido de la situación obligándola a ir un paso más allá de los modales que le enseñaron. ¡Pero es que era demasiado íntimo!—. No. No puedo.

—Sí, sí puedes.

—No.

—Sí.

—Pero yo...

—Pero tú, sí —insistió él.

Así que a Kyoko no le quedó otra que transigir, o iban a estar así toda la noche. Una vez más, resopló, volteó los ojos, y trató de ignorar esa arrogante sonrisita de victoria en la cara del hombre que, por alguna razón, la amaba.

—¿Cuál? —le soltó, dándole prisa con un ala para que le contestara.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Por qué nombre debo llamarte? —explicó Kyoko—. Tienes tres, por si no te has dado cuenta…

—Ren está bien, supongo —Y realmente estaba bien. Ren era parte de él, del hombre que era hoy.

—Por favor, R-Reee —dijo Kyoko, intentando mantener el mismo retintín de antes, pero fracasando miserablemente: el nombre se le atascó en la boca, incapaz de pronunciarlo, y se llevó las alas a la cara, para ocultar su sonrojo y su vergüenza.

Él tomó sus alas con suavidad y ella entonces alzó el rostro, y vio en sus ojos tanta ternura y confianza, tanto afecto, que sintió su corazón derretirse. Amor, eso es lo que había en sus ojos…

—Ren-san —susurró, casi en un suspiro, desbordada de emociones.

—¿Ves? Sí que podías —le dijo, mirándola con adoración. Ella volvió a suspirar y Ren se inclinó y le dejó un suave beso en la frente—. Muchas gracias, Kyoko-chan.


	19. Chapter 19

Afuera, hace frío. La gente forma corrillos a la suave luz amarilla de las farolas del aparcamiento. Sí, hay luz allí. Es el punto de encuentro designado y todos aguardan a que se les diga qué hacer: si volver a casa o al trabajo en algún momento.

Entre ellos hay un hombre que lucha por no morderse las uñas. Lo que antes le pareció un plan fantástico, digno de una mente maestra, ahora no hace más que provocarle una úlcera de ansiedad. Kyoko y Ren no han aparecido aún y él no sabe ya si se han matado mutuamente o si están lamiéndose las heridas a oscuras… A ver cómo se lo explica a Takarada-san sin que decida que él se convierta en una víctima colateral de su fallido intento por arreglar las cosas…

Y lo peor, Ishibashi Hikaru no hacía más que preguntar por Kyoko-chan, mientras Yashiro rezaba para que a nadie se le ocurriera entrar a buscarla. Todavía no, al menos…

Afortunadamente para él, el personal de seguridad se hizo cargo.

—Primero debemos saber quiénes faltan y su posible ubicación antes de que fallara la luz —les dijeron—. Necesitaremos de su colaboración. Esperaremos diez minutos más a que salgan por su propio pie, y después entraremos solo nosotros a buscarlos y a revisar el edificio.

Esto le concedió tiempo a Yashiro. Por supuesto, él tuvo que declarar la última ubicación conocida de sus dos representados, pero la gente todavía seguía apareciendo, iluminando el camino con linternas de llavero o teléfonos móviles, y entonces alguien los tachaba de esa lista.

Kyoko-chan y Ren fueron casi los últimos en salir del edificio. Yashiro los vio, caminando el uno junto al otro, hablando, santo cielo, ¡hablando!, como si lo que pasó entre ellos nunca hubiera estado roto para empezar…

Pero lo más hermoso no era eso, no.

Lo más hermoso eran esas sonrisas suaves e imborrables que lucían sus rostros. Y si hubiera más luz en el aparcamiento, Yashiro apostaba a que los dos, sí, los dos, tenían las mejillas encendidas.

Un suspiro entrecortado sale de su garganta y un peso desaparece de sus hombros. Y Yashiro quisiera gritar, de alegría, de felicidad, o gritar tan solo porque sí, porque nada le hacía más feliz que verlos así. Sí, su corazón de fangirl amenazaba con salírsele del pecho y llenarlo todo de flores.

En medio del revuelo causado por el apagón, nadie advirtió que Yukihito llevaba las manos desnudas.

**\- * - * - FIN - * - * -**

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA:_**_ Habrá DOS epílogos, almas inquietas XD_


	20. Chapter 20

**EPÍLOGO 1**

Yashiro ya ni se acuerda de cuándo fue la última vez que los llevó a los dos juntos en el coche. Bueno, sí. Sí que se acuerda, pero prefiere no acordarse. Esto de ahora es diferente, tremendamente diferente. Mientras conduce, van los dos sentados detrás, ¡detrás!, ¡juntos! y no queda ni rastro de aquella tensión, tan espesa que podía sentirse sobre la piel, que había antes entre los dos.

—Yashiro-san —dijo Kyoko, adelantándose un poco y apoyando una mano en el asiento delantero—, hay que pasar por una farmacia primero a por un colirio y luego llevar a Tsuruga-san a su casa lo antes posible… Si no se pone ropa seca, podría resfriarse…

—Yo nunca me resfrío —protestó Ren.

—Nunca digas nunca, Tsuruga-san… —replicó Kyoko, volviendo a sentarse correctamente. Por el retrovisor, Yashiro ve cómo ella mira a Ren con ojos entrecerrados y severos—. Yo he sido testigo. No debes jugar con tu salud… Te pondrás enfermo y…

—Y tú cuidarás de mí —le interrumpió él, audaz. E insensato. Y locamente enamorado—, Kyoko…

Por supuesto, Kyoko enrojeció a niveles absurdos, mientras rogaba por que Yashiro-san no se diera cuenta. Pero oh, sí… Sí que se dio cuenta…

Se dio cuenta de _todo_…

De lo cerca que estaban, de las miradas furtivas que se daban, del coqueteo descarado ¡y no rechazado!, del íntimo Kyoko sin honorífico, de las ropas mojadas, de los ojos irritados de Ren ¡sin lentillas! ¡Kami-sama bendita! ¡Eran verdes! Entre tanto rojo, ¡verdes!

¡Todo!

—Ejem —carraspeó Yashiro, atrayendo la atención sobre sí mismo—. ¿Alguien tendría la amabilidad de decirme qué ha pasado ahí dentro? —Oh, sí, la curiosidad es una cosa muy mala de soportar…

—Se fue la luz, Yashiro-san —contestó Kyoko, como si fuera obvio. Bueno, efectivamente lo era…

—Me refiero a que Ren esté mojado, Kyoko-chan —explicó él.

—Ah, eso —contestó Ren—. Tan solo fue un afortunado accidente…

—¿Afortunado? —preguntó Yashiro, enarcando pícaro una ceja, que le hizo semejar a un diablillo.

—Sí —respondieron los dos, al unísono.

Y Yashiro quiso derretirse de puro moe. Ya contestaban a la vez, como una parejita de manga shoujo. ¡Kyaaah!


	21. Chapter 21

**EPÍLOGO 2**

—Ren me ha pedido una semana de vacaciones, Yashiro-kun —dijo Lory, encendiendo un cigarro—. Nunca había hecho eso antes... ¿Está todo bien?

—Oh, sí, Takarada-san. No pasa nada —le aseguró Yashiro, y solo cuando lo vio dar una profunda calada, soltó la bomba. Eso sí, con naturalidad—. Ren comentó algo de visitar a sus padres.

Efectivamente, y como era de esperar, Lory se atragantó con el humo de su cigarro. Yashiro mentiría si no reconociera que disfrutaba con esto. Por una vez era él el que disfrutaba de información privilegiada…

—¿Vi- —Una violenta tos lo interrumpió. Luego otra. A ver si iba a matar accidentalmente a su jefe…—, visitar a sus padres? —terminó de decir Lory, casi sin aliento.

Por todos los dioses del cielo, ¿cuándo había hecho el chico un progreso tan grande sin que él se diera cuenta? Vale que el chico era cerrado como una ostra, pero ¿tantooo?

—Sí —respondió, sin dar más explicaciones al respecto. Lory estaba expectante, las manos apoyadas sobre el tablero del escritorio—. Parece que también tendré vacaciones yo.

—Todavía tienes a Mogami-kun, Yashiro-kun —le dijo Lory, agitando una mano en el aire y dejándose caer sobre su silla, defraudado por no tener un buen chisme al que hincarle el diente—. No te alegres tan pronto…

—Oh, verá. Esa es la cosa —Yashiro se ajustó las gafas y un brillo diabólico destelló en el cristal. Oh, qué bien se sentía hacer esto—. Kyoko-chan me ha pedido los mismos días libres... —Lory frunció el ceño, confuso—. No tendré a ninguno de mis representados durante exactamente la misma semana...

—Oh —Lory estaba literalmente con la boca abierta—. Eso es...

—¿Casualidad? —terminó por él Yashiro—. ¿Coincidencia? ¿Tremendamente conveniente?

—Claro que sí... —respondió Lory, cuando por fin pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa—. Todo eso y más aún…—añadió, con un suspiro.

Ambos sonríen, cada uno con sus secretos, que dejarían de ser secretos si se compartieran. Ninguno tiene la historia completa, y aunque ambos son personas muy curiosas, podrán vivir con ello. Les basta el resultado… Y ninguno lo dice, pero ambos saben que Kyoko-chan ha obrado su magia…, que con ella a su lado, Ren es más fuerte. Y feliz, por encima de todo, Ren es feliz. Al fin…

—¿Alguna cosa más, Takarada-san?

—Sí, de hecho, sí. Verás, sabes que conozco a mucha gente —Yashiro asintió muy despacio, sin poder reprimir el repentino escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda—. Bueno, la cosa es que he leído el informe de los técnicos, Yashiro-san, sobre lo que pasó en TBM Studios el mes pasado —Yashiro procuró no mover ni un músculo, sin mostrar ninguna reacción—. Extrañamente, encontraron la caja eléctrica principal completamente frita, como si se hubiera sobrecalentado o le hubieran explotado los circuitos... —Otra calada sirvió para alargar el suspense de la pausa—. ¿Tú no sabrás nada de esto?

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que habla, Takarada-san —le respondió Yashiro, manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo. En resumen, mintiendo descaradamente.

—No, por supuesto que no —concluyó Lory. Y con un gesto vago, le hizo una seña dando por finalizada la reunión. De más está decir que Yashiro se apresuró a huir de allí.

El humo de su cigarro revoloteó en el silencio de la oficina. No había habido desgracias personales, más allá de algún chichón o alguna espinilla magullada, aunque para la emisión de la noche hubo de recurrirse a grabaciones de archivo emitidas desde otro estudio. Yashiro (si es que había sido Yashiro…, aunque _una corazonada_ le decía que sí) le había costado a TBM una buena suma en concepto de reparaciones y publicidades no emitidas, pero Lory se ofrecería gustoso a abonar los gastos sobrevenidos.

Cuando alguien le preguntaba por qué había hecho eso, él se limitaba a mesarse el bigote, sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario, y siempre respondía lo mismo:

—A grandes males, grandes remedios.

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA:_**_ Aquí nos quedamos. A todos, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura._


End file.
